


Power Rangers (Jurassic World) Dino Charge

by Mablatz_destiel76



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Dino Charge Rangers meets real Dinos, Dino Petting Zoo, Engagement, Hardcore Freeform, Like I keep making shit up, M/M, Parasaur wrangler Riley, Raptor Taming Chase, Raptor taming, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mablatz_destiel76/pseuds/Mablatz_destiel76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase and Riley accept an offer to work on Isla Nublar, as they try to reopen after the I-rex incident. The boys meet the original survivors of the attack, who are now their coworkers. What will the future hold for the two couples?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 on the island

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Jurassic World shortly after my surgery.... a month ago... before this planted itself in my brain. I'm hoping you like where this goes.

The ferry was starting to dock as the boys shuffled around, nervous about these new jobs. It had been three years since the I-rex incident on Isla Nublar, and just a handful of months since they found the last Energem. The Rangers had disbanded, going their own ways once Sledge and his minions were no longer a threat. Shelby and Tyler continued to look for his father. Koda stayed with Kendall, helping at the museum and keeping an eye on things with Keeper incase the Rangers were ever needed again. Chase and Riley went back home, only to discover that they were both offered positions at the reopened Jurassic World. Chase was going to be helping to train the Raptors and the face of paddock, since the lead trainer wasn’t a fan of tourist, while Riley was going to be working with the middle aged herbivores, giving tours and overseeing the petting zoo section.

            The boy’s got off the ferry and carried the bags onto the dock, looking around at the empty area around them. The park wasn’t set to open for over a month, giving them time to train and get to know the area. They walked toward the entrance, with the few other new employees’ who rode over with them. At the end of the dock was a lady in a white suit, holding a sign with “Griffin/Randall” written on it.

            “Mr. Griffin? Mr. Randall?” She asked, as the boys nodded. “I’m Claire Dearing, your Park manager. If you’ll follow me?” She said, Red hair twirling around as he spun on her heels, walking towards the main guest building. “You’ll both be going through a quick registration and training season, just to get the basics of the park and your security passes. Then we’ll have someone escort you to the Bungalow you will be living in. You’ll be far enough from the main area, to get away from the noise, but also need one of the parks Jeeps to get anywhere, so make sure you both sign for keys as well.” She continued to talk as she walked into the building, pausing for the boys to take in the sight. The main floor held holographic projectors and informational touch screens displays while stairs led up stairs to dining and the employee areas. Riley laughed as the display automatically switched to a raptor as he walked by, causing Claire to glare at him. “Please note that the animals out there are very much a live and dangerous, Mr. Griffin, they are not something to laugh at.” She scolded before continuing up the stairs.

            The boys shared a look, not really sure how to handle their new boss, before following her up into the security room upstairs.

            “Now, like I said, just fill out the forms here, sign out the jeep keys and get your passes. Someone will be out to take you to your Bungalow in about an hour.” She said, holding out two clipboards before going into the control room.

            “Don’t worry about her, she’s just on edge now that people are starting to move back on to the Island.” A man said walking over to them. “Once things get settled and she see’s she wont have to be letting Rexy out of her Paddock again, she’ll be fine. I’m Lowery, control room tech.” He said offering his hand to the boys.

            “Thanks, thought she was a bit on edge.” Riley laughed shaking his hand. “I’m Riley, new Herbivore overseer and tour guide.”

            “Chase, nice to meet you, mate. I’ll be assisting the Raptor Trainer and leading the tour shows.” They both smiled, making a new acquaintance.

            “Looks like you’re both in good hands, both places have I-rex Veterans, so you’ll be good.” Lowery said laughing. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, work calls.” HE said dismissing himself, allowing the boys to fill out their paper work.

            Forty pages or so of paper work, as stupid fire safety video, and a picture latter, the boys were handed their passes and were officially team members of Jurassic World. Right as they turned around the door opened to a large man, in a cream Henley and cargo shorts. Followed by a younger man, in a park shirt and similar shorts.

            “You two the Amber Beach boys?” The older man asked? “I’m Owen Grady, Raptor trainer. This here’s Zach Mitchell, he’s over with the Herbs.” The boys introduced them selves shaking hands all around. “Well, now that, that’s over. Grab your stuff and your keys, we’ll get you two down to the garage to pick up your Jeeps and then take you out to your new home.” Owen smiled, a big goofy grin, before turning to walk back downstairs. The boys quickly grabbed their stuff and followed, thankful that Zach waited for them.

            “You’ll have to excuse him, he’s just excited to finally be back with his raptors. Doesn’t want to be away from them two long after such a long break from his girls.” Zach explained, leading the way to the garage. “So, out of curiosity, what brought you here to the island?” He asked.

            “Well, we were interning at the museum there last summer, guess someone must have dropped our names in to your guys HR, because a few months later we both got letters asking if we wanted to join your team.” Riley said.

            “Not to mention that we hadn’t been able to be together for more then a week since then.” Chase joked, poking Riley in the side. “What about you, mate? What got you here?”

            “Guess you could say I’m a similar case to you, at least the using this to be with some one thing. My little brother and I visited the park to spend a week with my Aunt Claire, when the I-rex escaped. The three of us, and Owen, were the only ones left on the island, trying to keep it occupied while everyone else got out. After everything happened we spent a year together, helped get passed the PTSD of it I guess. Owen and I got closer over that time, and now, he barely lets me out of his sight unless he’s going to train with Blue and the girls.” He said, longing after the raptor trainer in the distance. They walked up to the garage, picking out their specific jeeps, and loaded their bags into them. “I’ll ride with who ever is in the back, just in case, while Owen will ride ahead on his bike.” Zach said, jumping into the passenger seat next to Riley. The boys started their cars and soon were on a dirt road to their new home.

            About ten minutes later they pulled up in front of a decent sized flat. The Bungalow had a nice big porch that lead up to the sloped edges of the building. The kitchen was decent, leading into a small living room separated by bar with four bar stools. There was a small half bath next to a spare room before heading into the master bed and bath. There was already a king sized bed in the room and two dressers. The Bath had a nice shower, ceiling mount head with room for two, and joint sinks and cabinets. The boys had their bags in the room in one trip, the rest of their stuff already in boxes in the spare room.

            “Um, did you guys plan on a King bed, or do I need to let housing know we need to get you guys two beds?” Owen asked, oblivious, causing the boys to laugh.

            “Babe, we’re not the only gay couple on the island now, they can share a bed just like we do.” Zach laughed, wrapping his arms around the bigger man, who blushed a deep red.

            “Well, guess we’ll leave you two to it then.” Owen said quickly, avoiding his embarrassment.

            “Thanks for everything, mates.” Chase said, before turning to Riley on the porch. “What do you say Baby Raptor, time to get settled? He said, pulling the blonde in tight.

            “Baby Raptor?” Owen scuffed.

            “Just a pet name from our museum days.” Riley laughed, taking his turn to blush now.

            “Why couldn’t I think of something like that.” Owen muttered, causing Zach to laugh.


	2. Day 1: Getting settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get settled into their bungalow, before going for a grocery run.

The boys watched as the other pair rode off on Owen’s bike. As soon as they were out of sight Riley turned towards Chase with a smirk.

            “So do I have to be concerned about your new boss? I saw that mischievous look in you eye.” Riley joked, jabbing at Chase.

            “You know damn well you’re the only one for me, mate.” He said scooping the blonde off his feet. “And that mischievous look, was directed towards you, when I was thinking about breaking in that new memory foam bed, and awesome shower.” He winked, carrying him into the house. The two head for the bed, only to be thwarted by the piles of boxes in their way.

            “How about we get some things put away, and then continue with the festivities?” Riley asked, lips ghosting over the brunette’s neck. “We still have some phone calls to make, and I’d like to break in the bed with sheets on it.” He turned, opening a box and throwing a wink over his shoulder at the frustrated Chase.

            “I hate it when you’re right Baby Raptor.” He grumbled before heading on the porch to make a call. “I’ll call Mum and Chlo first, then let you call your Mum and Matt. We’ll call the others via Com after.” Chase said, walking through the door. Riley grinned at the view of his boyfriend’s ass as he left.

            “I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go.” He whispered to himself, turning some music on as he started unpacking their bedroom stuff. Soon he had the sheets on the bed with a few spares put away in the closet, pillows cased and on the made bed. Lamps out on the nightstands and chargers plugged in. He was just starting to put clothes away, deciding what to hang and what to fold when Chase walked back in on him, humming along to the song. “I'mma break it down for you and get a lil' deeper. Slayin' on it, prayin' on it like a grim reaper. Running on thermometer, yep, I got a fever. Hi, Konnichiwa, very nice to meet ya, meet ya, meet ya.” He turned for another pile, stopping at the sudden laughter. “That’s embarrassing.” He blushed, trying to flee, only to get caught by a strong arm.

            “Don’t run away so soon handsome.” Chase squeezed at his sides. “I see some pretty black satin sheets and sweet voiced man I’d love to see laying on them.” He kissed at his neck, nipping lightly at his pulse point.

            “Uh, Chase, unpacking, calls first.” Riley moaned. Only to receive a light smack on the ass and a chuckle as he was let go.

            “Fine, go make you’re call, and make sure to send my love to your Mum, Baby Raptor. Want to make sure she still trust me to take care of here baby boy.” He teased, earning him another blush. He busied himself finishing the clothes, leaving Riley’s music on as he worked. He had just opened their bathroom supplies when the song changed, a country guitar filling the room. He smiled, remembering when he recorded this cover for Riley. Lee Brice sure had a way with words, and Hard to Love way the prefect song for him and Riley. He hummed along to his own voice, joining in on the choruses.

            “Guess we both got caught today singing.” Riley slipped his arms around him from behind. “Mom says hi, and to be careful with the raptors, she says she’s heard they can be cunning and feisty.” He laughed.

            “Sounds like another Raptor I know.” Chase chuckled, turning in his hold. “ I got the bed room finished, and most of the bathroom. What else you want to get done tonight?”

            “Well the study can be done tomorrow, but we should probably assess the kitchen, and figure out what we need to buy groceries wise tonight. I’d like breakfast at least. Zach said the stockade was about a mile out of the park. We can hit it before it closes real quick and have plenty of time to relax.” He said, cuddling in to his mate, enjoying his warmth. “I love you, Hotshot.”

            “I love you, too Baby Raptor.” Chase kissed his forehead.

            “Do you miss it?” Riley asked, getting a confused expression in return. “Being a Ranger, I mean?”

            “Yes and no, I enjoyed the team environment and the bonding we had as a group, and I miss the museum for sure, but I could live with out the alien monsters for a long time.” He chuckled to his self. “What’s with the sudden sentimentalism, mate?”

            “I don’t know, babe. I guess I just miss helping people I guess, and of course, the others. Doesn’t help that I’ll be working with some of the sprite guides of our friends, you at least get to see the Raptor ever day.” He said with a sad smile.

            “Hey now, you’ll always have the love of the Parasaur and you know that.” Chase held the younger boy close. “How about we call the others now, hmm? I think our little Raptor needs a reunion.” He teased slightly, grabbing his com from the nightstand. With a few buttons he had the com turned on and set to call the others. After a minute of beeps they had their first answer.

            “What’s going on? Please don’t tell me another monster is taking Sledge’s place?” Shelby’s voice spoke, followed by Tyler’s laughter.

            “Hey Chase, hey Ri, forgive her, she’s cute, but sometimes forgetful that our friends just moved to an island.” He said, followed by a yelp.

            “I assume you all made it ok?” Kendall sounded calm and collected, obviously in a different area then the others.

            “Yea, we’re all good, got half of the stuff unpacked. Figured we’d call before fighting to find the market.” Chase smiled.

            “Have you seen the dino’s yet? How long before you think you could score us some tickets? I’d love to come see a live Trike!” Shelby said way to excited.

            “No Shelb, all we’ve seen is the guest pavilion and our bungalow. We don’t see any of the exhibits till Monday.” Riley laughed.

            “Do they have, uh, me place in this park?” Koda asked.

            “Not sure yet mate, but we’ll let you know the second we do.” Chase laughed. The group caught up with each other. Apparently people were starting to wonder what happened to the Rangers, so Koda and the others would occasionally morph and pay a visit to the town. Tyler had found a cave where his dad was last known to have been, with a few of his things scattered around. He thinks that he must have left in a hurry when Fury attacked him. Kendall had been doing research on the zords, trying to understand how they worked a little bit better, just in case they were ever called upon again. Keeper had her pretty busy making sure they were maintained. They talked for a bit longer before signing off.

            “It was nice to hear their voices again.” Riley spoke, curling up in Chase’s arms on the couch, interrupted by his stomach growling.

            “Why don’t we get our list and get going, don’t want a hangery Raptor on my hands.” Chase laughed, as Riley swatted him, before taking the magnetic pad off of the fridge. “Speaking of hanger, did we make sure to bring fun time supplies?”

            “Chase, is it really so hard to say lube?” Riley laughed. “And I’ll put it on the list just incase we didn’t or need more.” He went to scribbling on the pad, taking inventory of their cooking utensils and storage containers. “Looks like we’re going to need to pick up some to go containers and kitchen knifes. As for food, I’ll let you decide what you’re going to want for lunches. I figure we can make large dinners, and do leftovers.” Riley continued talking, stopping at Chase’s sudden burst of laughter. “What?”

            “Do you know how perfect of a wife you’d make Ri?” He laughed, dodging a swipe from Riley. “But then again, I prefer my man to any women. No one I’ve ever been with compares to you Baby Raptor.” Chase said, snaking his arms around the blonde from behind. I shouldn’t tease and I know that.” He nipped at the boy’s ear, before backing away. “But you gave me such a perfect opportunity.”

            “What are you talking about?” Riley turned around, gasping.

            “Riley Griffin, will you marry me, and be my perfect husband?” Chase asked, a shy smile on his face. Riley stood there in disbelief; Chase taking his silence as a rejection. “I guess, that was a little soon.” He trailed off, moving to get up off his knee.

            “No! I mean, yes! Yes I’ll marry you Chase, I just didn’t expect this at all.” Riley exclaimed, dropping to his knees, arms around the brunette. “I love you, I love all of this!” He smiled, as Chase kissed him, slipping the band on his finger.

            Chase may have not been the best guy on the planet, and he knew he, in no way, deserved someone as amazing as Riley, but he was happy he had him. After their run in with Cavity, he changed Chase’s world and himself for the better. The two boys realized that they had more in common then they thought, and as time went on, the two started to fall for each other. It started subtly, a glance here or there, a touch that lasted to long, until Chase stopped flirting with anyone but Riley. Chase had considered himself bi, but very rarely went after guys, women made more since to him, and more fun to flirt with, but Riley, Riley was different. Riley completed Chase, made him the better person he always wished he could be. That’s why he knew he wanted to spend his life with this young man. He smiled to himself remembering how he came across the chunk of emerald and onyx while they were on a dig. At the time they were friends, so he didn’t think much about it, but he figured he could make a cool gift out of it later. As time went on their relationship progressed and he forgot about the gems until he found it again, packing up his apartment. He took them both home with him, where he found a jewelry maker willing to do what he wanted. He got two rings made of ancient kauri wood, a rare wood thousands of years old, found in New Zealand, one with a emerald inlay, surrounded by two onyx inlays, and one onyx inlay surrounded by two emerald inlays. Case was already wearing the one with two onyx, and took great joy putting Raley’s on his finger.

       “I love you Baby Raptor.”


	3. Dinner and a Energem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enjoy their engagement dinner when they find out their ranger duties aren't over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like D2bB I've had this done for a while, so sorry!

The boys got home after their trip to the stockaid. The boys took their turn lugging in a handful of bags until everything was out of the jeep. It didn’t take them long to get everything put away, as Riley handed each item to Chase, saying where it went. The two flopped down on their new couch, relaxing after a long day of travel and moving.

            “So handsome, I hear there’s a phenomenal restaurant in the park that is already open. Want to have ourselves a engagement dinner, that you don’t have to cook?” Chase smirked, wrapping his arms around Riley, who snuggled in closer.

            “I was going to offer to make steak and your favorite southern style mashed potatoes with green beans, but if I don’t have to cook, I’m all for a fancy dinner.” He smiled back.

            “We have a life time for steak and potatoes, lets go celebrate the right way. Where we don’t have to clean up after words!” Chase smiled picking Riley up in his arms and carrying him to the bedroom, throwing him on the bed. “Now lets get dressed, before I change my mind and remove your clothes myself.” He said with a wink, biting down on his neck, before jumping off and laughing as he walked to the closet and pulled out his blazer. “Fancy, or business casual?” He laughed, looking at Riley’s flushed face.

            “I swear you’re secretly an incubus and get your kicks off teasing me.” Riley swore, readjusting him self before grabbing his own blazer and clothes. “Fancy, only because I know I can get you back for this later.” Riley winked, darting into the bathroom to change.

            “Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don’t know how I feel about this! And, what are you doing locking the door. I’ve seen you naked, and now you feel the need to change in private now that we’re engaged? What is this?” Chase shouted, knocking on the door.

            “You decided to play tease your fiancé, now its my turn Hot Shot.” Riley laughed, opening the door, fully dressed. “Now hurry up and get dressed.” He said, brushing past into the other room, laughing as Chas cursed himself. Riley waited in the kitchen, for a while, making lemonade when Chase finally came out of their room, grumbling the whole way.

            “I’m ready.” Chase said, grumpy as ever.

            “Hey now, Mr. we won’t go out if you’re going to be a grumpy pants. Anyways, you’re just upset because you’re teasing backfired on you, even though you know I’m the only one you’ve never been able to trick.” Riley said, grazing his fingers across Chase’s stubble.

            “Fine, fine, you’re right.” Chase breathed. “Now let go get some dinner before going completely crazy why don’t we?” He smiled against the blonde’s lips, before grabbing his keys and walking out of their new home.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *         

            The two sat down in the back of the restaurant, smiling like fools over their wine glasses. They were the only two there, thanks to the still closed park so they had the undivided attention of the waiter-in training, and to top it all off, their meals were free for employee’s until opening day. The two laughed at what a thought full gift the park gave them for their still unannounced engagement.

            “So should we call the others again tonight, or wait till tomorrow?” Riley asked, twirling his Energem between his fingers.

            “Lets wait a day or so, don’t want to throw to much on them at once.” Chase smiled, picking at the salad in front of him. Looking up when he heard the door open to the restaurant as Zack and Owen walked in. “Looks like we weren’t the only ones looking for a date night.” He smiled waving at the two as they walked over to them.

            “Ha, guess we weren’t the only ones looking for a date night, eh?” Owen asked as Riley broke out into laughter, causing him to turn, confused.

            “Let me guess, Chase just said the same thing five seconds ago?” Zach laughed as he pulled up a chair next to the blond, eyes going to his left hand, laughing harder. “And proposed to you shortly after we left? ” Zach smiled showing off his own left hand, and the ring on his own finger. “Owen took me to the Raptor Paddock, where we first meet and proposed to me there right after we left. Raptor trainers are so predictable.” Zach and Riley laughed as Owen blushed a dark red.

            “Looks like our fiancé’s are going to get along just fine, huh mate?” Chase gave Owen an awkward smile, knowing that he could be under fire from their teasing at any moment.

            “I guess you could say so, which means we’re both in for a load of trouble, I guess.” The older man grunted, trying to frown, but failing as the corners of his mouth quickly turned upwards. “But I guess that’s the price we pay for being the luckiest men alive, huh? Training Raptors and marrying the two finest men out there.” Owen laughed, raising his beer to Chase who gladly toasted with his wine.

            “I just hope working with the Raptors help’s me handle that one over there, he’s just as cunning and one hell of a spitfire that’s for sure.” Chase winked at Riley.

            “Oh, we both know you’ll never be able to get a handle on me Hotshot.” Riley winked back. “That’s the only target you’ll ever miss.” Riley laughed as Chase started to blush under his collar. He was going to point it out in hopes that it would darken, but Chase was saved by their arriving food at that point. The four dug in, not minding the sudden lull in conversation until Diner was over and they were waiting on dessert.

            “So, Hotshot and Baby Raptor, what caused such interesting nicknames if you don’t mind my asking?” Owen asked, downing the last of his beer.

            “Well, when we worked for the museum we were asked what our favorite dinosaurs were, and since I grew up finding Raptor fossils, I knew that was mine. They had them engraved on our nametags, in hopes that it would be a topic that guest could asks us about.” Riley said.

            “And since Riley was the youngest of our group at the museum, he became the Baby Raptor.” Chase beamed, proud of his nickname.

            “If you couldn’t tell, Chase was the one who picked it out. I have to admit that at first it drove me insane, didn’t help that I could barely stand him at the time he came up with it, but as we grew closer it became more endearing to me.” Riley smiled back.

            “But what about Hotshot? That sounds like it has something to do with marksmanship.” Zack asked.

            “When we’d go out on digs we had a small fire arm around, in case of an attack, not sure if you’re familiar with Amber Beach but we were under a constant monster attack. Well Hotshot over there would take breaks and play target practice on our water cups while the rest of us worked.” Riley lied, still playing with his Energem while Chase was admiring his quick thinking. Owen glanced over at them, noticing the look but stayed silent, while Zach eyed the gem.

            “That’s right, that’s where the Power Rangers kept beating those aliens, what was his name?” Zach said.

            “Sledge.” The two rangers said in unison, disdain in their voice.

            “That’s right. What ever happened to him and the Rangers? Haven’t heard anything about them on the news lately.” Owen wondered out loud.

            “Last we heard they destroyed Sledge and crashed his ship. It sounded like they blended into society, now that the world no longer needed them.” Riley said, with a faint sadness in his eyes, as he felt Chase hand on his knee. At that moment their DinoComs beeped, causing them to still.

            “What was that?” Owen asked looking at the boys.

            “Just our ring tones.” Riley laughed nervously. “We assigned the same ringtones to people we worked with back home.” He lied through his teeth as he got up form the table. “We’ll be right back.” The two darted out side, out of ear hsot before accepting the call.

            “It’s about time you two picked up.” Kendall frowned at them form the screen. “We think you may have some Energem activity in your area.”

            “How is that possible? We found all ten of them.” Chase asked looking around.

            “That’s what we thought, but it appears that more may have fallen to Earth before Keeper arrived here.”

            “She is right. In total I only carried ten Energems, but I was not the only one entrusted with them. There were others carrying varying amounts across the universe. It is possible a few landed to earth and bonded with other Dinosaurs.” Keeper said.         

            “How many are we talking here, another ten?” Riley asked.

            “It is possible that only one fell, but it is also possible that there are more. We shall only know with time. The good news is that Sledge is no longer around, so the search is not based on who finds them first.” Kendall spoke up again. “We need you two to be on the look out for any Energems, and if you find one, we’ll need to make chargers for it incase we ever need them.”

            “Will do.” Chase said before signing off.

            “I can’t believe that there are more of them.” Riley huffed. “Just when we think we’re done, more pop out of now where, and conveniently right where we’re working now too!”

            “Hey now, lets not get worked up. We’re not in any hurry to keep them out of Sledge’s hands now it’ll be okay. Now lets get back to our dinner before Owen eats all of our dessert.” Chase said, bringing Riley back to now as the two walked back into the restaurant. “Sorry about that, had to make sure no one burned down our old stomping grounds.” Chase joked as they sat back down, right as the brownie covered in ice cream came out.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *         

            The boys were saying goodbye when Zach asked about Riley’s necklace.

            “I keep seeing you mess with it. Where’d you get it?”

            “Oh, this? Chase got it for me after we started dating. Haven’t taken it off since.” He smiled, keeping his nerves in cheek.

            “Oh, I though I saw a stone like it off of the road by your bungalow, wasn’t sure if you had already picked it up or not.” Zach smiled before hopping on behind Owen on the bike. “Have a good night!”

            “We have to find that stone!” Both boys turned and said as soon as the others were gone. Running to the jeep, they tore off down the gravel road and skidding to a stop in front of the bungalow. Riley took out his com and hit a button pulling up a scanner, and sure enough there was another Energem mixed in with the gravel.


	4. Meet the newbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emerald Energem is found, but the Rangers aren't the only ones who know about it. Can they keep it safe, and find the Steel Energem before its too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I really struggled with this chapter, so if it gets a little out of wake I apologize, but I'm hardcore already working on the next chapter which should be a LOT smoother.
> 
> Also I'm Freeforming this A LOT, so don't get offended when they start using weapons in different ways.

“Good job boys.” Kendall smiled when the two showed her the Energem that they found outside of their house, still scanning it for its spirit dinosaur.

            “What I want to know, is why it’s just now showing up on our scanners?” Chase asked.

            “It is most likely that it has been disturbed by humans, one of which it saw potential in as a match.” Keeper said. “It appears to be the Emerald Energem, if I recall it was on of two Energems that were being kept by an old acquaintance of mine. She went missing right before Sledge attacked me, so there’s most likely one more in your location, keep an eye out for a Steel Energem.”

            “The Emerald Energem bonded with the Agilisaurus.” Kendall said. “Do you know of anyone who may be a match for it?” Riley and Chase looked at each other.

            “I think I know who the Emerald Ranger’s going to be.” Riley said. “You may want to send us two more gem cords, because I have a feeling we’ll be meeting the Steel ranger soon, too.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            The two rangers did their training and were ready for opening day. Riley was busy prepping the petting zoo, filling the feed bins so the children could feed the baby dino’s. He felt in his pocket, making sure the Emerald Energem was still there, just in case, when he heard the twack sound behind him.

            Chase was busy cutting up the meat for today’s “grand opening” performance, grumbling at how idiotic it was to make a tourist attraction out of the girls.

            “I’m glad I’m not the only one that thinks this is a ridiculous idea.” Owen laughed, leaning against the doorway. “I’ll finish this up for you, why don’t you go bond with the girls some more, they’ve already started to trust you, but it wont hurt to stay on their good graces, especially with these stupid tourist coming today.” Owen came up beside him, and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad its you and not me doing the talking, I know the girls will trust me, but I never thought I’d see someone else gain their trust.” He smiled picking up the cleaver to continue meal prep. Chase walked out and heard the distress caw immediately, taking off towards the paddock gate.

            “Charlie, what is it girl?” He skidded to a stop, turning to see what she was cawing at. There stood a shell shocked Riley. “Riley, love, what are you doing here? What’s wrong?” Chase got worried when he saw the color drain from Riley’s face.

            “There was an alien attack at the petting zoo.” He breathed, taking a step towards the gate.

            “What? Riley, why didn’t you call me?” Chase asked, stepping into his way, only to be pushed aside. Riley got up to the gate and put his hand on Charlie’s snout, earning him an affectionate snort in return. Chase stood there in shock as the other girls all sniffed at his mate, keening into his touch.

            “What in the hell is going on?” Owen came out of the shed.

            “I’m not sure, Riley said there was an attack at the zoo, and then this happened.” Chase was freaked.

            “They say to quite down and stop over reacting.” Riley said over his shoulder, causing both men to turn towards him. “Echo wants to know when the other humans are going to be coming around.” He laughed, as if told a hilarious joke.

            “Ri, are you, talking with them?” Chase toke a step close to the raptors who all turned and hissed when he got closer to him.

            “Whoa, girls. Chase is my mate.” Riley laughed. “And you already trust him remember?” petting Blue before he turned, suddenly serious again. “We’re postponing opening a few hours. Zach was attacked by Vivix.”

            “WHAT.” Both of the men said.

            “Why would Vivix attack Zach?” Chase asked. “And why are they here.”

            “Where is he, is he okay?” Owen was a wreck.

            “Calm down. He was protecting me, and yes he’s okay, now.” Riley smiled sadly. “He got a good knot on his head, but its healing quick thanks to the bond.”

            “You mean?”

            “Yes, Zach is the Emerald Ranger.”

            “Wait, what? What are you talking about?” Owen was losing it. Chase stepped up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder as Riley pulled out his Energem from under his shirt.

            “Do you remember when Zach asked me about this necklace?” Riley asked, as Owen nodded. “It’s called an Energem, it’s what allows us to Morph into Rangers.”

            “Ri, we can’t tell him everything!” Chase yelled, when Riley hit him.

            “We don’t have a choice Chase! They are looking for the Emerald and Steel Energems!” Riley snapped back at him. “Fury didn’t say if Sledge was still alive or not, but he was head set on preventing us from finding the Steel Energem first. We can’t let that happen!”

            “So why are we telling Owen?”

            “Because he has the Steel Energem.” Zach stepped out from around a corner holding his head. Owen jumped up and ran to him, checking him over for any other bumps. “Owen, I’m fine, but we need to know where the gem is.” Zach said, pointedly. Owen took a step back at the harshness in the younger mans voice, casting his eyes downwards before heading to his office. The other men followed closely behind, Riley nudging Chase.

            “I called Kendal, She sending ups mini Charger stations and our Chargers along with equipment to make chargers for the Emerald and Steel Energems.” He said as they followed Owen into the office.

            “I’ve kept it in my desk drawer ever since I found it in the Paddock.” Owen said holding it out for the others to see. “I was afraid the girls might fight over it after I saw them sniffing at it one day.” Trying to hand it to Chase.

            “No mate, its safer if you keep it on your person, and make sure no one sees it. Once we get the equipment we need to make the Dino Chargers, we’ll take it for a bit to set them up, but then its yours again until it bonds with someone or we get rid of Fury permanently.” Chase spoke; ears perking at the caw form the girls again. “What the-?”

            “Fury’s back.” Riley said, going pale again, before grabbing his Com, and fishing out a Charger. “Lets go.” He stated to Chase, who mimicked his earlier actions and followed him out the door, morphing on the way. Zach went to follow but Owen stopped him.

            “I know you want to go help, but please be safe. For me?” Owen asked, hand gripping tighter then necessary on the younger boys arm.

            “For you, I’ll do anything, you know that.” The boy smiled, giving him a quick peck before following the others out the door, shocking Owen when he was suddenly in a sharp emerald suit.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *         

            “So the Black Ranger is here, too?” Fury laughed as the boys ran out of the office. “Just means I’ll be able to take another Energem for my new collection. Vivix, bring me their gems!” He shouted, as a hoard of Vivix appeared. Chase shot the few that behind Riley, as the Green Ranger swiped four in a single swing of his saber. The two moved like clock work, surprised when another blaster started firing behind them as Zach came out of the office, picking off any that got two close for comfort.

            “Riley!” Chase shouted, tossing him a weapon’s charger, as he summoned his Para Chopper. Riley followed suit, Raptor Claw slashing another Vivix as he ran to Chase, combining their weapons. “Raptor Chopper Blast!” Chase shouted as Riley took his sabre, taking the rest of the Vivix down.

            “Fury, how’d you survive the crash?” Riley asked, slicing the last one. “We thought you all were gone.”

            “Ha! You only got rid of one of us that day, and now that Sledge is out of the picture, I’m free to track any other Energems that surface, and once I have them, I’m coming after yours.” He laughed, living them alone with another hoard of Vivix. They continued to fight, but Zack became over run. One was about to hit him over the head with a log when Owen came out of the office, punching the Vivix and stepping in the way of another before it could get to the younger boy, getting knocked out of the way in the process.

            “Owen!” Zach yelled, shooting the nearest Vivix, trying to protect his fiancé when Owen’s body started to glow, suddenly he was morphed in a similar suit, jumping to his feet and shooting the one who knocked him over. “Owen?” Zach asked, not paying attention as the Vivix started to combine.

            “Guys we don’t have time.” Riley shouted, throwing another Charger, “Summon Raptor Zord!”

            “Summon Para Zord!” Chase did the same. Soon the two zords surrounded the Vivizord, trying to get it away from the paddock. Zack pulled out his Energem and Summoned his Agili Zord, which used it tail like a whip, pulling the Vivizord into a clearing. Owen didn’t know what his Dino Spirit was yet, but he needed to help his new teammates some how.

            “Summon, uh, Zord?” Owen said, unsure, tossing his Energem, which took off. Soon a large dragon like Zord appeared. He smiled, recognizing the Raptor cousin. “Activate Balaur Megazord!” The others all turned around shocked as the watched the zord change, ready to fight. Chase and Riley turned towards the other and quickly ran to him.

            “We need to form the Para Raptor formation.” Chase said, skidding to a stop. Riley handed over a charge as he did the same, and soon the Balaur Megazord Para Raptor formation was complete. The four boys found themselves in the cockpit, Riley and Chase taking lead since they had done this before. They aimed their blasters, and with a final shout, the Vivizord was defeated. The boys jumping from the cockpit and demorphing as the zords returned to their hiding places.

            “I’m sure glad our zords were able to reach the island so quickly.” Chase smiled at Riley, before gawking up at the sky, where the Plezio Zord was hovering. “Or maybe they were attached to another zord, first.” He pointed as the Purple, Blue and Gold Rangers all landed in front of them.


	5. The base that keeps on giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendall helps the Jurassic World Rangers set up their new base and send the boys to find a place for their Zords to charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sitting here trying to get caught up on all of my fics, when I realize I have written several chapters with out posting them. I sorry

Kendall wasn’t happy, here they thought they were finished, no more saving the day, just keeping everything in cheek. But here they were, on an island thousands of miles from home because two more Energems had surfaced. She hugged Chase and Riley after they all powered down, thankful that she had left them with their chargers, before moving to meet the two new rangers.

            “I’m Kendall Morgan, Curator of the Amber Beach museum and Purple Ranger.” She held a hand out. “It nice to meet you both.”

            “You too ma’am, I’m Owen, and this here is my fiancé Zach.” He noticed her look at them both, noting the age difference but she left it alone, moving on to Owens Office.

            “On our way over I was doing some research. I noticed that the current park was built on top of some service tunnels from the first park. Are they still used?”

            “Not that I’m aware of.” Owen said, surprised to hear about the tunnels.

            “I don’t think either of us knew they were there at all.” Zach commented.

            “Well, no one will after today. I already whipped the original blue prints of their existence.” She said, moving to the wall with Owens bookcase.

            “You planning on building a miniature base between our two offices?” Riley asked, figuring out her motives before the others. “I have a wall in my office that can be remodeled into an entrance with out anyone noticing.” He said.

            “Leave it to Baby Raptor to think that through already.” Chase smiled. Arm wrapped around the blond.

            “Sir Chase, as memory serves, Sir Riley was always ahead of the rest of us when it came to Kendall’s plans.” The boys smiled.

            “Yes, Riley always quick to point.” Koda nodded.

            “Ok, if you want to build a base of some sorts, how are you going to pull of construction with out anyone noticing?” Owen finally brought them back to the point at hand. “I’m the only one who uses this office, but others will hear construction noises.”

            “We’ll be working at night for one, and second, the only construction to happen will be behind your bookcase here. The rest will be in Riley’s office or in the tunnels.” Kendal smiled pulling out a charge from her pocket, handing it to Chase. “We’ll go back to the Para zord, unload some materials while Chase opens us up an entrance.” Chase grinned as he morphed.

            “Armor X, energize.” He said, pointing his drill at the wall as the others followed, Owen cringing when he heard the splintering of wood behind him.

            “Don’t worry, we got really good at covering up our damages last summer, it’ll take an hour tops to get the wall back up, secret door and all.” Kendall smiled as she entered her Zord.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            They had the wall up in thirty minutes, to Owens surprise. The team made their way through the tunnels, reaching the middle points between the two offices. They unloaded all of their equipment as Chase, Ivan and Koda followed Riley to make an entrance in his office. Zach and Owen stayed behind with Kendall, Planning out the new base.

            “Here is a great place for a charging station.” She said, painting an orange X on the wall.

            “What do we do if someone stumbles across the base?” Zach asked. “I know there has to be other entrances that our above ground to these tunnels.”

            “We’ll be setting up cameras and scanners on all entrances. You four will have a hand scanner in the main entrances, and on the doors surrounding the base. If a scanner picks up on someone else’s prescience it’ll put the base on lockdown, only opening with your override.” She said. Painting a few more spots, mumbling about holograms and weapons stations. She told the boys where to place the machinery. Taking over at one of the stations, asking for their Energems. As the others got back she handed the two new rangers their coms.

            “These will serve as communicators, you will be automatically linked to each other, and can contact me or he the other rangers if needed. They will also house these.” She handed them chargers. “Before we leave I’ll have some weapon charges ready as well. I don’t’ want to leave you two hanging out here. You four should try and locate good places for your Zords to stay.” She said, pointing the last part at Riley and Chase.

            “How much space will they need? The other three didn’t seem to be that big, but the Balaur is huge.” Zach pointed out.

            “Enough to dock and recharge after a battle.” Was the only answer they got as the boys pushed them out of the tunnels.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *         

            Riley found a cave similar to the one in Amber Beach out near their bungalow in the woods. Thankfully it was big enough on the inside for both the Raptor and Para zord with out drawing a lot of attention. The Agili Zord found a home on its own, near the zoo office. But the boys couldn’t find a spot big enough for the Balaur.

            “What about the old center?” Zach asked Owen. “No one ever goes that deep into the island anymore, especially after the I rex. We could do some sprucing up and hide him there.”

            “It’s worth a try.” Riley nodded grabbing some chargers, handing them to Owen and Zach. “These will summon a Dino cycle. It’ll get us there faster.” He said, hitting the button on his. The others following suit as the cycles dug out from under them. “Still have yet to figure out how that works.” He laughed, straddling his cycle, following the others towards the old park center.


	6. The Balaur and the Energems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the title of the chapter was me having fun, 
> 
> The boys find a home for the Balaur zord, and The rest of the Rangers find out they may not be finished looking for Energems after all.

The boys made their way to the original Park Center, dismounting their cycle and walking around to the entrance. Zach grimaces and takes a step closer to Owen when the pass a Pteranodon skeleton.

            “I guess the didn’t think to come out this far with the clean up efforts.” Owen spat, wrapping an arm around Zach. Riley took a step closer to it, examining the skull.

            “How exactly do they make the dinosaurs again?” He asked, picking it up.

            “They extract the DNA from amber and fill any missing pieces with the DNA of present day animals that would be related to them.” Owen said, still holding Zach.

            “Why?” Zach asked, noticing how Riley’s face scrunched up in confusion.

            “I may just not be remembering correctly, but I don’t think this is the shape any of our Pteranodon fossils at the Museum.” He says, carrying it with them as they walk into the old center.

            “I think this will defiantly be plenty of room for the Balaur Zord.” Owen said, walking in to the destroyed building. “But what happens if someone did decided to come in here?” He asked as Chase walked to a corner of the room where a Raptor was painted on the wall. He touched the paint, nails digging into the yellow paint around the dinosaur.

            “Chase?” Riley asked, noticing his odd action.

            “The walls are still solid.” He said, grabbing for his com unit, scanning the room. “There.” He pointed to the other end of the room, under where the old stairs would have been was a service door.

            The others followed the kiwi, still unsure of his reasoning, as they descended into the old building. Zach didn’t leave Owen’s side, memories of the I-rex still fresh in his mind. Owen just pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his temple as the entered another room.

            “I thought so.” Chase smiled, triumphantly. “The guy who designed the old center designed a few buildings back home, all with a similar design, including a huge underground bunker.”

            “Then why were you testing the wall strength?” Riley asked his fiancé.

            “Well I couldn’t guarantee it would be safe to come down here and not have the whole building collapse on us, or on the Balaur.” He said, before turning to Owen. “You should summon it and have him stay down here. There should be a carport exit over there somewhere that he can use as an entrance that we can hide from prying eyes. The door upstairs wont be hard to lock and make it seem like it leads to an unstable part of the building.”

            “Uh, about that carport.” Owen said, looking at Zach. “That’s where the I-rex found Claire and I when we were looking for Zach and his brother. She crushed the carport.” Chase gave a small look of defeat at that.

            “So?” Riley asked. “Its not like the four of us don’t have super strength now, or four Zords we could call to help clear the ruble.” He pointed out walking over to the exit. “Not to mention Armor X.” He said to Chase, smiling as the brown hair boys sighed.

            “You know how hard it is to remember all of the new chargers she hands us?” He muttered as he followed the blond out of the room.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *         

            The boys ended up not needing to move much from the carport. The I-rex crushed everything so flat that they only needed to clear about a foot or so away from the entrance so the Balaur could fit inside. They left it to charge as they made their way to their new base.

            Owen and Zach stood in the entrance in awe. What once was just a large space in the tunnels now looked like a superhero’s base from the movies. Riley and Chase let their Energems fly into their respected spots, replacing their spent chargers as they moved around the space with ease.

            “Fell the Déjà vu yet?” Kendall smiled as she stood behind a computer on one of the new rounded tables.

            “The only thing missing from the old base is Koda’s cave.” Riley laughed, pressing some buttons on another computer pulling up a map of the island on the holograph monitor. Chase was already there, waiting for the display to pop up, moving some markers around on the holograph, leaving pins in the locations of the Zords.

            Owen and Zach finally started to explore the new base, stopping to watch Chase as the others gathered around the Holograph display.

            So here is where we found the two Energems.” Chase said, putting new markers on the map. “And here is where Fury attacked Riley the first time, and again here near the Raptor paddock.”

            “Fury mentioned something about other Energem’s surfacing.” Riley said. “I assume they wouldn’t be here on the island, but I’m still concerned that he knew that any had surfaced at all.”

            “Your concerns are valid Riley.” Keeper said, suddenly appearing, shocking Zach and Owen. “My order sent several other protectors out, splitting the Original Energems up. I was sent with ten, where as one was sent with only two.” He said nodding towards Owen and Zach. It is possible that we were not the only two that lost contact with the order and landed here on earth.”

            “How far are we from that huge crater that everyone thinks killed the Dinosaurs?” Chase asked suddenly.

            “You mean the Chicxulub Crater? Its on the Yucatan in Mexico.” Zach said.

            “And we’re just over a hundred miles away from Costa Rica, so I’d say about 1200 miles give or take.” Riley finished.

            “What does any of that have to do with more Energems?” Owen asked.

            “Well, Sledge had captured a bunch of asteroid right? And when Keeper blew up his ship it released all of them, sending them crashing into the earth.” Chase said.

            “And he got those asteroids while hunting down the aliens on his ship, who may have been following another member of the order.” Kendall caught on to Chase’s thought, moving back to here computer. “Its possible that Energems could have been hidden on those asteroids under Sledge’s nose the whole time.” She said, pulling up a diagram of how the asteroids hit the earth.

            “Which could have scattered the Energems all over the Earth.” Riley said, catching on.

            “But then they wouldn’t be active, they wouldn’t have had time to bond with a Dinosaur if they were in the impact.” Ivan said, looking towards Kendall confused.

            “The Energems could have bonded with other alien species.” Keeper piped up again. “I know one of my brothers had stopped at a galaxy inhabited by what you would consider mythological creatures, its possible they could be the bonded spirits to his Energems.”

            “Okay, hold up!” Owen finally said. “I’m going to over look the fact that an alien just appeared in the room and know one responded to it, but can we address how many Energems there are?”

            “My apologies Owen, I am Keeper, the guardian of the ten Energems of the original rangers. As for the Number of Energems, it’s hard to say. In total there were 100 Energems created to protect the universe. As I said earlier I was charged with 10 where as my sister was only charged with the 2 of yours. It is possible that there are only 12 here on Earth, just as it is possible there are more.”

            “So what you’re saying, is that we can’t stop worrying about Fury until we’ve beaten him and his aliens for good?” Zach asked, grimacing at Keeper’s nod.

            “Which means our first priority is to keep an eye out for new Energems, and to stop Fury at all cost.” Kendall said handing over new chargers to Owen and Zach. “That one will activate your Dino Steel Armor, give you some extra strength, this one will activate specialty weapons specifically for you, but this one will combine the four of your weapons into one, combining your powers.” She pointed to the chargers as the alarms in the base started to sound. Chase touched the display screen to show that Fury and another alien were attacking the visitors that had managed to land on the island.

            “We don’t have the time for anymore explanations, Ms. Morgan.” Ivan said, as he and Koda grabbed their Chargers. The others all followed suit, running towards the exit in Riley’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized after rereading this that I never ended up putting a sex scene in with Chase and Riley after they moved in, which was my original intentions. I planed on making this story more Porn with added plot, but It appears that its decided to be more plot with added porn. I'm not sure if the next Chapter will be smutty or the following, but it will be coming, so if you're not interested in reading that please pay attention tho the notes on the following chapters.
> 
> P.S. There will be smut for Owen and Zach as well.


	7. A night of satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two sets of lovers spend a night of passion with each other, while Fury finds a way to get their Energems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ATTENTION** This Chapter is about 89% Smut. If that is not something you are into please continue with caution.  
> I sugest stopping after Owen and Riley part ways to the last set of stars for the final paragraph with Fury.
> 
> If you ARE into the smut, I apologize now, My X-rated muse was slacking off recently so this isn't my best work, but it had to start somewhere right?

Thankfully the alarm was just a mistake as InGen landed for a “routine inspection.” The others just went back to their respective offices as Owen grumbled back to the raptor paddock.

            “Fucking InGen.” Owen growled as he walked over to the gates, Blue poking her head out of the bush. Owen jumped when she ran up to the cage, cawing at her Alpha. “Shit, Blue, you snuck up on me.” He huffed, taking a step away from the cage.

            “You don’t have to take a step back from her like that.” Riley said, really making Owen jump.

            “Good lord, is there a bet on who can scare the shit out of me today?”

            “I’m serious, She views you as her Alpha, she wouldn’t try to bite you.” Riley smirked, moving up to pet Blue’s snout. “But she did find you jumping funny.” Riley laughed, leaning his head against the raptor’s. Owen stood in awe as he watched his new co-trainer’s fiancé bond with his raptor, a moment that felt too intimate. He started to turn around when he heard the caw from the bushes, as the other three raptors ran to the gate. “Can you here them?”

            “What?” Owen stuttered.

            “The raptors, can you hear them?” Riley asked, the four girls cocking their heads to the side. He frowned as his brows scrunched up, searching for a sound he couldn’t hear, when it hit him. The Raptors were making a subtle cawing sound that started sound more and more like words.

            “I, uh, I think I can.” Owen laughed, a little shocked as Blue nuzzled his chest, the others cawing in jealousy.

            “I knew you’d be able to.” Riley smiled. Giving Charlie a pat before walking towards his jeep.

            “Wait, how’d you know?” Owen asked, walking after him.

            “Well, raptor is a lose term, where as Balaur is a specific species. It would make since that you should be able to at least understand your own raptors since your spirit bonded Dinosaur is their cousin.” Riley said, leaning up against the jeep. “Chase joked with me about being able to understand them when we first got here, but I never expected to actually have it happen.” He smiled, looking back at the paddock where the girls stood watching them, whispering goodbyes.

            “Me either,” Owen smiled, “I used to pretend one day they’d start talking while they were growing up. Hell, I remember when they hatched.” He laughed.

            “Well hey, now we both can talk with them.” Riley smiled. “And to be honest, I only came out here to calm my mind. They seem to take away any worries I’ve had.”

            “Yeah, the raptors have a way of doing that to you.” Owen smiled. “Now you go on and get home, we both have fiancés waiting up on us.” He smacked Riley on the back before walking to his own jeep, looking up at the girls one last time as he heard the Green Ranger leave. “I like him too girls. He’s a good guy.” He smiled at them, watching as they cawed goodbye once again before returning to the brush to sleep.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

 

            Riley pulled up to the Bungalow smiling as he saw Chase moving around the kitchen. He bounded up the stairs, eager to spend some time alone with his fiancé.

            “Well it’s about time, mate. I thought you got eaten on your way home.” He joked, pulling the blond into his arms. “How about we retire to our room?”

            “Sounds like a plan.” Riley smiled, kissing him. “I could use some one on one time with my Hotshot.” He smirked, biting Chase’s pulse point. Laughing when Chase moaned, swiping him off his feet and rushing into the bedroom.

            “I’ve wanted to break in this bed since we got here.” Chase growled taking off his shirt as he crawled up Riley’s body, making an effort to remove his shirt as well. Riley shut him up with a kiss, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, smirking at the feral growl ripped from his fiancé. Chase pulled away, breathless, as he tore at Riley’s pants pulling them down with his boxers. His eyes blew wide as he lent down to kiss and nip at his chest. The blond threw his head back, moaning as Chase started to lick at his cock, lips ghosting over the shaft. Chase smirked, grabbing at the nightstand before sinking down, engulfing him in his mouth.

            “Shit! Oh Fuck Chase!” Riley yelped, bucking up into the brunette’s mouth, which slipped off with a sinful pop, fingers curving inside of him.

            “That’s the idea, love.” He smirked, loving how he could distract him enough to slip two fingers in unnoticed. He moved inside of him, hitting that spot deep inside, making the younger boy moan as he grabbed at Chase’s biceps, nails digging into skin. Chase groaned at the pain, pulling out of his lover, slicking himself up before moving overtop of him, capturing his lips. Riley moaned into his mouth as he slid inside, gasping at the sudden heat and tightness.

            “God, Chase!” Riley moaned, grabbing at Chase as he tried to rock himself further onto his cock. Chase started to lose control thrusting harder and harder into his lover, chasing the fire coiling itself around his stomach. Riley lets out another gasp as Chase hits a thrust just right, getting his prostate and sending him over the edge, ropes of white spilling over his stomach as he clenched down on Chase. Chase gave a final thrust before spasming inside of him, collapsing on top of Riley.

            “Damn, Baby Raptor, you sure know how to wear me out.” Chase huffed, out of breath as Riley chuckled.

            “Why don’t we get cleaned up and then get to bed, huh Hot Shot?” Riley smiled, pulling him towards the bathroom.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                      **         *          *         

 

            Owen arrived back at the Bungalow, a little upset when he noticed all of the lights were off.

            “Guess hero’s don’t always get to spend some fun time with their fiancé’s.” He grumbled, as he walked up the stairs. He made his way through the house, smiling when he saw Zach’s sleeping form under the blankets. Owen started to undress getting down to his boxers before he pulled back the covers, stopping cold.

            “I wondered how long it’d take you to get into the bed.” Zach smiled up at him, completely naked. “We haven’t had any alone time since we first found the Steel Energem. I thought you’d like a little surprise.” He said, crawling over the bed, to settle in front of Owen. His fingers slipping under the waistband of his boxers, freeing his throbbing member, only to cover it up again, with his wet warm mouth.

            “Oh fuck, Zach!” Owen gasped, fingers tangling in the younger boys hair as he thrust his hips into the willing mouth. Zach pulled back with a wet pop, rising up for a kiss as he wrapped his arms around Owen’s neck. Owen laid him down on the bed, settling between his legs as he lubed up his cock, moving to open up his lover only to find he already lose. “You’re to good to me.” He smiled, kissing Zach as he pushed inside of him.

            “Owen, I’ve missed this.” Zach breathed, clenching around him as he started to thrust in him. Owen angled his hips, lifting Zach up, thrusting in to hit his prostate, smiling when he heard Zach whimper. He continues to thrust, faster and harder, attacking Zach’s prostate. Zach lets out a yelp as he cums between the two of them, just as Owen goes for a final thrust, releasing inside the brown haired boy.

 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *         

 

            The two couples slept curled around each other as the night changed to dawn, the sun slowly rising over Isla Nublar. As the lover slept, Fury and his Vivix mulled around in the remains of Sledge’s crashed ship. Wrench looking for a way to track Energems as Fury went through the prisoner log.

            “Ahh, maybe this will give the Rangers a long enough fight for me to get their Energems.” He laughed, his own sort of satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a a brain child that is slowly blooming, I hope that i get a chance to write more of it, because i have plenty of plans for its continuation.


End file.
